A Day Out With Agnes
by despicme95
Summary: Eye hospitals is different from normal hospitals, I'm saying this to whoever moans about hospital visits being overdone. PS guest I've more Margo ideas for you. How about doing one called 'Margo Helps Edith' where Edith when she hurts herself? Don't make it a serious injury though and please no hospital visit as we don't want hospital visiting to be overdone in my/our stories.
1. Chapter 1 An Early Night

DM A Day Out With Agnes

It was late at night in the Gru residence and it was nearly bedtime. ''Get an early night tonight Agnes'' Gru said ''Remember dat you've got a big day tomorrow?''. But Agnes wasn't likely to forget so easily. Gru made it sound like she was going on vacation or to a party but no, she was going to visit the eye hospital in Despicableburg for a check-up.

''Lucy and I have packed your unicorn, asthma equipment such your inhaler and puffer, a packed lunch for us all and some colouring in books and pens''.

Early the next morning, Gru and Lucy woke Agnes up at 8:00am for a quick breakfast and a quick teeth clean, then they left the house and headed off to the train station to catch the train to the eye hospital.

They had to wait while Gru brought the tickets. When they got on the train, Agnes asked ''Why do I have to go an eye hospital? I feel fine!''. ''Lots of children like you have dis done'' Gru explained ''your sisters will have had it done when they were your age''. ''It's also to make sure you have nothing wrong with your eyes'' Lucy added.

The anxiety made Agnes feel quite breathless so she had to use her asthma inhaler. She cuddled her fluffy unicorn feeling comforted by the big soft fur. She stared out of the window for a few minutes or so, then she did some colouring in with her felt tip pens in her drawing book while the ticket inspector clipped their tickets.

Soon enough the train arrived at the station not far from the eye hospital. ''We're here Agnes ''Gru said ''Dis is our stop''. ''Gru, we can catch a taxicab here!'' Lucy called to him.

They got into the nearest taxi and Gru paid the driver. Quite soon they arrived at the eye hospital. Agnes squeezed the hands of both her mom and dad very tightly as they went inside to reception.


	2. Chapter 2 Eye Hospital

They had to sit in the waiting room for a few minutes. But just then a nurse came over to meet them. ''Hello there sweetie, you must be Agnes Gru!'' the nurse said cheerfully. She asked Gru and Lucy how old Agnes was, when her birthday was and if there was any medication that Agnes took. Gru said that apart from having asthma, Agnes didn't have any other medicinal needs at all.

First Agnes had a simple vision test which meant a doctor would examine her eyes using a very special microscope called a slip lamp similar to what you or I would have done at the local opticians. The doctor covered one of her eyes, then he did the same with the other eye.

''Ooh my eyes feel funny!'' Agnes said as she struggled and squirmed to read the letters and numbers in the smallest of sizes on the screen ''that's quite normal Agnes'' the doctor said gently ''It always does that to most of the patients I see here''.

Next Agnes had to have some eye drops in each of her eyes. As the liquid touched her eyeballs, she blinked and winced. Afterwards Agnes moaned as she was trying to look at one of her books. ''It's gone all blurry and fuzzy! I can't read any of the words in my book!''.

''That's the effect of the eye drops sweetie'' Lucy explained ''they'll wear off in a while''. '''Your mother's right Agnes'' Gru added with reassurance.

Then he added, ''Why don't you go and have fun in the play area?''. Gru pointed to a nearby room that was full of toys, games and books. Although her vision was still a bit blurry, Agnes agreed. But she was about to be surprised because in the play room, Agnes thought the girl who was also playing there looked a lot like… ''Katie?!'' Agnes gasped. ''Agnes!'' Katie exclaimed in both delight and surprise at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Home

''What are you doing here?'' Agnes asked. The last thing she'd expected was to see any of her friends at the eye hospital on the same day she was there. ''I came here for an eye check'' Katie said ''Does it hurt you Agnes?''. ''No, it just felt strange for a bit and the eye drops made my vision go blurry for about half an hour or so''.

Agnes and Katie couldn't chat for very long because Agnes then had to go for the next stage of her eye check. It was the part where Agnes would sit with her chin resting on something called a chin rest so the doctor could shine a light in her eyes. He said Agnes would also need some additional eye drops to allow clearer examination of the back of her eyes.

So Agnes waited about 20 minutes for the additional eye drops to take effect. It had been a long day for Agnes and she was feeling very tired. But at the end of the day, the doctor and nurse said that her eyes were all in good health so they could go home now.

''I don't think I can walk anymore'' Agnes said wearily. ''Oh dat's a shame den'' Gru said ''because we're going for a pizza now, if you're too tired, we'll just have to go straight to the train station ready to go home I suppose''.

Agnes suddenly perked up. ''I feel a bit better now'' she said, rather afraid that her dad might change his mind. They all went for a pizza and Agnes had quite a few extra toppings on her stuffed crust pizza. Then she had a couple of go's on the ice cream factory. Agnes instantly dropped off to sleep on the train all stretched out with a full stomach.

She was do fast asleep, she didn't notice the train stop at their destination, and so Lucy had to carry her home. Soon Agnes was tucked up in her snug little bed cuddling up to her big fluffy unicorn. ''It's turned out all right in the end'' thought Agnes ''I have good healthy eyes and I even got a stuffed crust pizza for dinner on the way home!''.

The End


End file.
